


Duas opções

by pilotchiken



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotchiken/pseuds/pilotchiken
Summary: Rina decide dar um passo adiante e falar sobre seus sentimentos para sua melhor amiga.
Relationships: Miyashita Ai/Tennouji Rina
Kudos: 15





	Duas opções

― Né, Ai-san... ― Rina chamou, sem ter certeza se seria respondida.

O quarto de Rina tinha as cortinas fechadas e luzes acessas em plena tarde. A garota de cabelos rosa chiclete estava sentada ao seu computador principal, jogando. Porém, depois do último calabouço, tinha deixado seus personagens em uma área segura e esperado alguns minutos, tentando ouvir se a amiga estava acordada sem precisar olhar pra verificar:

― Hm? O que foi Rinari? ― perguntou Ai, completamente esticada sobre a cama da outra, com o celular nas mãos.

Rina engoliu a saliva. Tinha decidido que iria dar um passo importante naquele dia, mas agora que tinha chegado o momento ideal, sentia-se quase tremer pelo receio:

― Só... Queria conversar ― falou Rina, ainda olhando para a tela do computador, onde seus personagens agiam por si mesmos um pouco.

― Claro ― falou Ai, sem se mexer na cama, mas repousando o celular na barriga. ― Você quer falar sobre algo específico, não quer?

Rina virou a cadeira para a outra, pega de surpresa outra vez pela percepção da amiga:

― Ai-san notou desde cedo ― disse a loira, sentando-se. ― Você está tensa com algo, como se quisesse falar algo importante, mas estivesse esperando a melhor oportunidade.

― É... ― disse Rina, baixando os olhos. Ela olhou para a sua bolsa, logo ao lado. Hesitou por um momento, mas pegou seu caderno de expressões. Colocou sua face de surpresa. ― Você é boa demais em perceber as coisas, Ai-san.

Ai deu uma risada:

― Eu só observo você com atenção, Rinari, nada demais ― disse a loira, abrindo o sorriso para os lados talvez um pouco mais do que o usual. ― Então, sobre o que quer falar?

― Bom... ― Rina baixou seu caderno. ― É... Difícil, na verdade...

― Hm?

― É que... Bom, seria mais fácil usando isto ― ela gesticulou para o caderno. ― Mas acho que preciso fazer isso... Sem ajuda.

Ai ergueu um pouco as sobrancelhas àquelas palavras:

― Se você acha melhor, tudo bem ― disse.

Rina levantou e foi sentar-se também na cama, trazendo o caderno consigo. Ai ficou lhe observando e aguardando. Sua expressão sempre evidente mostrava que o andamento da conversa estava lhe deixando tensa:

― Eu... ― começou Rina, tentando encontrar palavras que conseguisse colocar para fora. ― Queria muito te agradecer, Ai-san.

― Como é?

― Agradecer ― repetiu Rina, olhando para a amiga. ― Por estar sempre comigo.

― Ah... Hehehe, não precisa agradecer por algo assim, Rinari ― disse Ai, coçando a nuca e rindo um pouco. ― Somos amigas...

― Você é a primeira amiga que eu tive, Ai-san ― disse Rina. ― Eu... Eu devo muita coisa a você.

― Se for assim, eu também tenho que te agradecer, Rinari.

― Me agradecer?

― Sim ― falou a loira. ― Sabe, por mais que eu tenha muitos amigos na escola, a verdade é que... Nem todos são amigos como o pessoal do clube e especialmente como você.

Rina ficou apenas observando enquanto Ai parecia reunir mais palavras para seguir falando. Estranhamente, a loira não olhava na sua direção:

― Claro, todas são amigos e gosto de passar o tempo com todas, mas... Acho que...

― Né, Ai-san ― Rina interrompeu a outra, um tanto por impulso ou talvez por medo.

― Hm?

― Acho que... Entendo o que quer dizer.

― Entende?

― Sim ― afirmou Rina. ― Estive pensando sobre isso, bastante, ultimamente...

― Sobre amizades?

― Sobre a nossa amizade, minha e sua ― disse Rina. ― Sobre... O que eu realmente penso sobre você, Ai-san.

― É... É mesmo?

― Uhum ― Rina sabia que o momento tinha chegado e, estranhamento, o nervosismo de antes havia desaparecido totalmente. ― Eu cheguei a conclusão de que... Eu gosto de você, Ai-san.

Ai lhe encarou, atônita, por um momento. Então piscou e deu uma risada nervosa. Seu pescoço estava vermelho:

― R-Rinari... Você falando assim até... Até parece uma declaração!

― Porque é uma declaração.

― Ah... ― Ai olhou para o vazio no meio do quarto, vencida pelo choque. Rina ficou lhe encarando, aguardando. Seu coração batia muito forte no peito. ― E-Eu.... Eu nem sei como reagir...

― Você tem duas escolhas ― disse Rina. ― Recusar ou corresponder. Eu... Eu não me importo realmente se recusar agora.

― Recusar? Não... ― Ai encarou Rina, ainda estarrecida. ― Eu não... Só.... Caramba........

A expressão sempre vivaz de Ai estava tomada pela confusão. Rina apenas aguardou:

― Eu nunca... ― Ai começou, hesitando, como se seus pensamentos tentassem correr mais rápido do que podia expressar. ― Talvez eu só.... Estivesse fugindo de pensar sobre isso.

Ela respirou fundo e continuou:

― Uma vez o pessoal do clube de basquete quis conversar sobre esses assuntos e todas disseram que eu já devia ter recebido um milhão de declarações e recusado todas ― disse Ai. ― Bom, talvez eu já tenha recebido algumas, mas nunca era de alguém que eu realmente conhecia, então nem sei se dá para contar aquilo como recusar...

― Me desculpe ― disse Rina, levantando. Ela segurava o caderno com força nas mãos. Sua capacidade de lidar com aquilo estava no limite. ― Eu não devia...

― Espera, Rinari ― disse Ai, lhe segurando quando percebeu que ela iria sair do quarto. ― Eu não estou recusando!

Rina paralisou no lugar. Ai lhe segurava o braço:

― Eu acabei de dizer que gosto de estar com você mais do que com todas ― disse Ai. ― Estava falando sério, sabe. Eu me sinto bem quando estamos juntas. Todos os momentos com você são tão divertidos quanto os melhores momentos de qualquer clube.

― Ai-san...

― Eu só... Nunca pensei realmente sobre... Esses assuntos românticos, sabe. Sobre gostar, sobre declarações ou sobre...

Rina se virou de volta para a outra:

― Podemos... Deixar as coisas como sempre, se preferir ― disse a garota mais baixa. ― Eu... Já fico muito feliz de poder ter falado como me sinto e de poder ouvir palavras tão boas vindas de você, Ai-san.

― Não ― disse Ai, franzindo a testa. Ela estava um pouco corada e riu de nervosismo outra vez. ― É uma maluquice, mas... Eu sinto medo, ao mesmo tempo, sinto que... Se eu não fugir, posso descobrir coisas muito boas...

― Isso quer dizer... ― Rina não acreditava muito que as coisas realmente estavam evoluindo para aquilo. Outra vez sentiu a garganta seca e engoliu a saliva. ― Você não está recusando?

― Já disse que não! Não estou recusando, eu... ― Ai tinha seu sorriso de volta no rosto, pontuado. ― Eu quero descobrir o quanto posso corresponder ao seu sentimento, Rinari.

As sobrancelhas de Rina se ergueram e sua boca se abriu um nada. Ela ficou um instante sem reação nenhuma além daquilo. Então, com pressa, ela virou as páginas do seu caderno e colocou uma expressão que tinha preparado, apesar de não ter ainda usado.

Um sorriso enorme, com muitos traços de vergonha nas bochechas.

― I-Isso me deixa... Tão feliz! ― disse ela, usando a expressão. Ai riu e foi sobre ela com um abraço apertado como eram os seus.

― Eu também, eu também! Rinari! ― disse ela, exultante. ― Obrigada por ser sincera comigo!

― Eu... Eu que agradeço.

Aquele era um começo pouco usual para um namoro, mas era a maneira como Rina conseguia e a maneira como Ai também conseguia, então era perfeito.


End file.
